Dark and Shine
by YoPin
Summary: Naruto tidak sengaja membangkitkan sisi gelapnya. Apa Naruto dapat mengatasinya atau malah masuk kedalam kegelapan tak berujung (Gak pandai buat Summary)
1. Team

...

**Naruto - ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Dark and Shine**

**Gendre : Adventure & Friendship (Maybe)**

**Chapter 1**

**Team**

Disebuah ruang dimensi berlangit biru tua yang dikelilingi pohon menjulang tinggi, terdapat danau biru cukup besar. Terlihat dua orang saling berhadapan dan memasang kuda-kuda. Salah satunya seorang pria berambut oren spiky, memakai kaos dan rompi hitam, tidak lupa celana dan sepatu hitam. Sedangkan yang satunya seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik berumur sekitar 13thn, memakai jaket hitam dan sedikit memperlihatkan kaos oren yang dipakainya, celana hitam selutut, serta sepatu shinobi. Mereka adalah Kyuubi dan Naruto. Kyuubi?

Naruto langsung berlari kearah Kyuubi yang dalam posisi bertahan, mencoba menendang perut Kyuubi tapi dengan mudah ditahan satu tangan. Kyuubi memegang kaki Naruto dan melemparnya ke udara, dengan cepat Kyuubi sudah diatas Naruto dan menendangnya sampai membuat tanah tempatnya mendarat berlubang. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto diam, Kyuubi hanya memandang datar dari pinggir lubang. Tubuh Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah balok kayu. Tiba-tiba muncul Naga Angin dari belakang Kyuubi, tanpa membuat _Handseal_ muncul kubah api yang menyelimuti dan melindunginya dari Naga Angin itu. Tapi tidak dengan daerah disekitarnya yang sudah seperti terkena badai topan

" **Hanya ini? **" Naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai kecil dari tempat persembunyian yang tidak jauh dari Kyuubi. Muncul beberapa kunai melesat kearah Kyuubi yang dengan mudah dapat dihindari. Beberapa _bunshin_ Naruto yang menyerang secara langsung. Melihat Kyuubi lengah, Naruto asli muncul dibelakang Kyuubi dengan Rasengan ditanganya. Kyuubi yang tidak sempat menghindar terlempar beberapa meter dan kemudian bangkit menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya.

" Kau lupa Kurama_-san_? Aku sudah bisa _Hiraisin_ "

" **Dan cukup menguras tenaga** " benar apa yang dikatakan Kurama, Naruto sudah mengeluarkan hampir setengah cakranya hanya untuk melakukan _Hiraisin_. Tubuh Naruto yang masih cukup kecil tidak bisa terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cakra karena dapat memperburuk kesehatannya.

" Iya, kau benar Kurama_-san_ " kata Naruto mengiyakan

" **Kit **" Naruto tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kurama saat ini. Naruto mengangguk dan menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya. Terlihat seorang Anbu wanita berambut merah panjang, memakai topeng _owl_ yang langsung memberi hormat didepan Naruto.

" Naruto_-sama_. Shandaime_-sama_ meminta Anda untuk segera ke Akademi " terlihat jika Anbu itu masih belum selesai dengan perkataannya tadi "Dan, hari ini. Hari terakhir saya menjaga Anda"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut, dia tahu dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi yang membutuhkan perlindungan orang lain. Dia harus bisa mandiri untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, apalagi statusnya sebagai Jinchuriki. Naruto berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk Anbu tersebut, sedangkan Anbu itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dibalik topengnya tidak ada niatan untuk membalas pelukan Naruto.

" Yui_-nee_, mau mengantarku ke Akademi? "

" Tidak. " Naruto sudah bisa menebaknya, tapi tidak bisakah dia memberi intonasi saat bicara? Walaupun semua Anbu -terutama- dibawah pimpinan Danzo memang tidak boleh memiliki emosi dan bersikap tenang disetiap situasi. Nama Anbu itu adalah _Miku Yui_, tapi Naruto lebih sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan_ Yui-nee_. Naruto sudah menganggap Yui seperti kakaknya sendiri, dan merupakan orang ketiga yang dipercayainya selain Shandaime Hokage dan Kurama. Yui memang Anbu kepercayaan Danzo, tapi untuk sementara ditugaskan menjaga Naruto dibawah pimpinan Shandaime Hokage beberapa tahun yang lalu dan setelah ini dia akan kembali ke Root.

Naruto kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Yui. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu"

Tanpa membalas, Yui langsung membungkuk dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Melepas topeng miliknya dan memandang datar Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang diam, perlahan naik dan mengelus pelan wajah yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Wajah Yui memang mirip dengan_ Uzumaki Kushina_ ibu dari Naruto. Yang membedakan hanya mata berwarna hijau tua dan rambut tidak menjutai kedepan hanya poni kesamping saja.

" **Kit, kau hampir terlambat** " mendengarnya Naruto diam dan melepaskan tangannya, dia sudah cukup senang melihat wajah itu lagi

" Kalau begitu aku pegi dulu_. Jaa,_ Yui_-nee _" kata Naruto meninggalkan Yui yang masih menatapnya datar. Yui kemudian kembali memakai topengnya dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam

...

" Hoy, Naruto! " teriak Kiba saat melihat Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas. Naruto langsung berjalan ketempat Kiba yang kebetulan sebangku dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlihat juga Hinata yang memandang Naruto dengan malu-malu, Naruto yang tahu hanya memasang senyum dan malah membuat Hinata pingsan. Shino yang melihatnya langsung menolong mendudukkan Hinata

" Ada apa Kiba? " pandangan Kiba yang tadinya melihat Hinata pingsan langsung menoleh dan mendecih pelan

" Ck. Kau lama sekali " kata Kiba sambil melirik Sasuke yang dari tadi sedang membaca gulungan jutsu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam, mencoba tidak memperdulikan kedua orang sahabatnya itu. Sasuke sudah paham dengan sifat mereka berdua

" Maaf " kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

" Hm.. Menurutmu, bagaimana pembagian Team nanti? " tanya Kiba yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Naruto. Mereka kemudian mengobrol sampai ada sesuatu yang menarik jaket yang dipakai Naruto, menoleh kebelakang didapati Sakura memegang kotak berukuran sedang. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, langsung menyodorkan kotak itu. Melihatnya Naruto hanya menerima saja.

" Itu, ucapan terimakasih " kata Sakura. Kemarin Naruto sudah menolongnya dari beberapa anak nakal yang akan menjahilinya, dan hanya itu yang bisa diberikan Sakura. Naruto tersenyum, membuat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah malu dan kemudian pergi. Kiba yang melihatnya cemberut, meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan anjing putih yang biasa dipanggil Akamaru menggongong pelan seakan tahu perasaan majikannya. Membuat alis Naruto terangkat.

" Ada apa? "

Kiba tambah cemberut mendengarnya, Naruto benar-benar tidak peka sama sekali "Tidak ada"

Memang diantara mereka bertiga hanya Kiba seorang saja yang dijahui oleh hampir seluruh perempuan dikelasnya, sikapnya yang bisa dibilang_ playboy _membuat banyak gadis menghindarinya. Tidak lama Iruka kemudian masuk, semua murid langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Setelah merasa suasana kelas tenang, Iruka segera mengumumkan Team yang telah dibentuk.

...

Suasana kelas sepi, karena hampir semua murid sudah didampingi oleh pembimbing mereka dan hanya menyisakan satu Team. Terlihat Sakura memandang bosan hal yang dilakukan oleh dua orang setimnya itu. Sasuke yang selalu membaca sebuah gulungan dan Naruto yang push-up menghadap tembok. Sakura yang tidak tahan memukul meja dengan keras, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh kearahnya. Cukup sudah kesabaran Sakura kali ini, sudah satu jam lebih mereka menunggu. Dia bersumpah akan menjadi kuat dan memberi pelajaran pada pembimbingnya nanti.

" Sudah cukup! Jika_ Sensei_ menyebalkan itu tidak segera datang, aku pulang! "

" Sudahlah, Sakura_-chan_. Sebentar lagi juga datang "

" Hn. "

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan dua orang yang mendapat predikat tertampan di Akademi. Bahkan Naruto yang terkenal dengan senyum menawanya pun bisa menjadi orang yang menyebalkan dalam waktu singkat. Tidak lama muncul seseorang Jounin bermasker berambut silver dengan Hita-ate menutupi mata kirinya berada diambang pintu kelas. Semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh kearahnya, tanpa diberitahu pun mereka sudah tahu siapa dia.

" Team 7? Temui aku diatap " Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keatap, sedangkan Sakura dengan lunglai mengekor dibelakang mereka. Sesampainya mereka diatap, mereka langsung duduk ditempat yang ada berhadapan dengan pembimbing mereka.

" Baiklah utuk pertama kita berkenalan. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, mulai dari kau Pink " kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sakura yang duduk paling Kiri. Sakura kemudian hanya menjawab dengan malas

" Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku benci dengan orang yang suka datang terlambat " Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya, perkataan Sakura cukup tajam rupanya. Pandangan Kakashi kemudian teralihkan pada orang disebelah Sakura. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menatap Kakashi sinis

" Selanjutnya kau "

" Namaku Uchiha Sasuke " Kakashi hanya bisa maklum mendengar perkenalan singkat dari Sasuke. Uchiha memang irit bicara, bicara tiga kata saja itu sudah termasuk panjang. Kakashi kemudian menunjuk Naruto yang menaggapinya dengan anggukan kepala

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ingin menjadi Ninja yang kuat " kata Naruto sambil meninju udara yang ada didepannya. Sasuke hanya memandang datar. Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto

" Baiklah, cukup hari ini. Besok temui aku di training groud 7 jam 10, aku akan memberikan tes pada kalian. Apa kalian layak atau tidak "

" A-apa? Bukannya kami sudah lulus? " tanya Sakura tidak percaya

" Tapi, ujian sebenarnya ditentukan oleh pembimbing. Jadi, jangan terlambat " kata Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Sakura hanya cemberut mendengarnya. Bukannya dia sendiri juga suka terlambat? Dengan gontai Sakura pulang kerumahnya begitupun Sasuke.

Naruto kini dengan santai berjalan ditepi sungai, menghiraukan tatapan sinis penduduk desa yang ditemuinya. Naruto kemudian berhenti tepat dibawah pohon rindang dan memejamkan matanya. Sekarang dia berada disebuah dimensi, dengan Kurama yang berdiri disampingnya. "**Sudah siap, Kit?**"

" Jangan meremehkanku "

...

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur. Dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Cukup lama terdiam, Naruto kemudian mengambil handuk dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Naruto sudah keluar dengan pakaian seperti biasa. Pergi kedapur membuat ramen dan menghabiskan 5 cup ramen pagi ini. Pandangan Naruto kemudian mengarah ke pohon tepat didekat jendela dapur. Diam.

" **Kau memikirkannya? **" tanya Kurama tiba-tiba, Naruto sedikit kaget. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya. Naruto berada didepan sebuah kurungan raksasa dengan geruji yang tidak terkunci, terlihat seekor rubah raksasa berbulun oren tengah melipat kedua tangannya yang digunakan untuk tumpuan kepala. Kurama masih menunggu jawaban dari Jinchurikinya tersebut. Naruto menatap Kurama dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

" Tidak ada.. "

" **Heh, jangan bohong **"

" Yah.. Sepertinya aku terlambat. _Jaa,_ Kurama_-san_ "

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan segera mengambil semua keperluannya untuk tes. Membuat segel, dengan cepat Naruto sudah berada tidak jauh dari tempat tes dan mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersendat-sendat setelah menggunakan jutsu tadi. Terlihat Sasuke yang bersandar dipohon dan Sakura yang memainkan kunai ditangannya. Naruto berjalan santai ketempat mereka, tapi baru beberapa detik sampai. Dia sudah disambut beberapa kunai melayang dan satu pukulan diperut.

DUAK

" Kau terlambat, BAKA NARUTO! " kata Sakura marah, walaupun dia tidak sampai membuat Naruto terlempar jauh. Tapi cukup membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas

" Hahaha.. Pukulanmu keras juga. dimana Kakashi-sensei? " kata Naruto, Sakura hanya menunjukkan wajah garang. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah

" Dia belum datang. " jawab Sasuke seadanya, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Naruto memasang mode berpikir, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide dikepalanya. Kemudian memanggil Sasuke untuk bergabung dengannya dan Sakura, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan Sakura menjadi semangat. Tidak lama Kakashi muncul dihadapan mereka dengan wajah tak berdosa.

" Yo! Semuanya, maaf terlambat. Tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang namanya kehidupan, jadi- "

" Berhenti membuat alasan konyol Kakashi_-sensei_ " potong Sakura cepat sambil melipat kedua tangannya

" Hm.. Baiklah, kita mulai tesnya. Hanya satu peraturannya, kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku sampai waktu makan siang " kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan dua lonceng yang kemudian mengikatnya dipinggang dan mengambil sebuah buku kecil dengan judul _Icha Icha Paradise. _

" Tunggu, kenapa hanya dua lonceng? " tanya Sakura

" Itu artinya, salah satu diantara kita akan dikembalikan ke Akademi.. " kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya, membuat Sakura terkejut

" Benar begitukan, Kakashi_-sensei_? " lanjut Sasuke dengan nada datar. Kakashi hanya mendengarkannya kemudian menurunkan novelnya, sepertinya dia mendapatkan sebuah Team yang hebat

" Benar dan semua Team yang pernah mengikuti ujianku semuanya tidak lulus. Kuharap kali ini kalian tidak mengecewakanku. Baik, dimulai SEKARANG! " kata Kakashi sambil kembali membaca Novel karya Jiraya itu

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian yang dibalas anggukan. Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama Kakashi. Naruto kemudian membuat sebuah segel. "Kau mau mengalahkanku sendirian, Naruto?"

" Menurut_ Sensei_? " Naruto berhenti membuat segel dan malah berbalik bertanya pada Kakashi. Melihat muridnya serius Kakashi menyimpan kembali novelnya

" **Fuuton : Atsugai **" gumam Naruto. Seketika tekanan udara disekitar tempat mereka berdiri berubah, tanah yang menjadi pijakan mereka mulai retak dan pepohonan terlihat seperti tertarik kebawah. Kakashi yang berniat pergi tidak bisa bergerak karena tekanan udara tersebut membuatnya berlutut, sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri tegak seperti angin itu tidak berpengaruh padanya.

KRAK BRAK

Tanah pijakan Kakashi retak membuat lubang yang cukup besar, dan debu tebal menutupi pandangan Naruto. Naruto dalam posisi siaga, mengamati sekitar dengan pandangan datar. Debu menghilang, tapi tidak terlihat adanya sosok Kakashi. Naruto kemudian mencoba mendeteksi cakra Kakashi, walaupun dia bukan ninja sensorik tapi dia bisa merasakan cakra pada jarak tertentu.

TRANK

Kakashi menghunuskan kunai keleher Naruto tapi diblok. "Cukup hebat, tetapi mengunakan jutsu rank A itu terlalu berlebihan" kata Kakashi

" Tapi, _Sense_i tidak berpikir aku akan menyerang sendirian kan? " tanya Naruto yang membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut. Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kehitaman

" _Shunsin? Bukan, itu Hiraisin _" pikir Kakashi terkejut. Tidak lama muncul puluhan kunai peledak kearah Kakashi

BOOM

Asap hitam tebal muncul, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas lega melihatnya dari udara. Beruntung dia bisa menghindar tepat sebelum kunai peledak itu mengenainya. Kakashi mendarat dengan mulus ditanah, tapi belum beberapa detik kali ini sebuah bola api melesat kearah Kakashi. Sasuke menyeringai tipis pada Kakashi yang bisa menghindar.

" Sekarang, giliranku " kata Sasuke sambil menyerang Kakashi dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Sakura yang tadi bersembunyi ikut turun membantu. Sedangkan Naruto mengamati dari jauh, sambil mengumpulkan cakranya yang tinggal sedikit karena sudah dua kali menggunakan Hiraisin.

" _Hosh.. Hosh.._ Walaupun sudah bisa mengurangi penggunaan cakra, tapi tetap saja melelahkan.. " kata Naruto mencoba mengatur napas

" **BAKA! Kau memang keras kepala! **" kata Kurama bosan melihat Naruto yang terobsesi dengan latihan. Bahkan kemarin saja Naruto sampai tidak bisa bergerak, hanya ingin menyempurnakan Hiraisin. Dan beruntungnya hari ini sudah baikan, kalau tidak mungkin masih tidak bisa bergerak ditempat tidur. Seandainya saja jika dia tidak berjanji pada orangtua Naruto, pasti dia sudah membunuhnya sejak dulu. Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan, sudah berkali-kali Kurama mengatakan hal yang sama.

" Diam, Kurama_-san_. Aku sedang berpikir "

" **Seharusnya kau menggunakan **_**Shunsin**_**, BAKA! **"

" Ah, benar juga. bukankah ada cara itu " kata Naruto sambil mengepal satu tangannya dan menepukkannya, menghiraukan perkataan Kurama yang terngiang dikepalanya. Kurama hanya merengut kesal percuma saja dia bicara, tetap saja tidak dipedulikan

Kakashi terlihat sedikit kualahan menghadapi Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura melemparkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang ditangkis oleh Kakashi. Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul diatas Kakashi mencoba menendangnya tapi diblok. Sasuke kemudian mencoba merebut lonceng sedikit lagi mendapatkannya, tapi sayang Kakashi langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke dan Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, bersiap melakukan serangan berikutnya. Kakashi hanya menunggu, dia menunggu seorang diantara mereka muncul.

Tanpa disadari Naruto kini tengah berdiri diantara mereka dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, diperlihatkannya dua lonceng yang berada ditangannya. Kakashi hanya bisa terkejut dan langsung memeriksa lonceng yang diikatnya teryata sudah tidak ada. Sakura tersenyum puas, rencananya sukses.

" _Kyaaa.._ Kau berhasil Naruto " kata Sakura memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat

" _Sebenarnya, sejauh mana kekuatanmu Naruto? _" pikir Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dia memang bisa bekerjasama tapi dia tidak ingin berada dibawah Naruto

" _Dia.. menggunakan Hiraisin? _" pikir Kakashi sedikit horor, ternyata level Naruto berada sedikit dibawahnya. Pantas saja Shandaime Hokage sampai meminta bantuan seorang Anbu yang terkenal keras untuk mengawasinya. Kakashi kemudian berdehem cukup keras, membuat pandangan mereka menuju kearahnya

" Baiklah, kalian telah menunjukkan kerjasama Team yang bagus. Tapi Naruto, kau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka untuk lulus karena kau yang mendapat kedua lonceng itu " kata Kakashi. Naruto memandang mereka satu-persatu. Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu, dia tidak berbuat banyak hanya mengalihkan perhatian, dia rela jika kembali ke Akademi. Naruto kemudian memberikan lonceng itu pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, tapi bukan Uchiha jika tidak bisa menyembuyikan ekspresi.

" Ini untuk kalian, anggap saja kado perpisahan " kata Naruto tersenyum

" Ta-tapi, jika begini.. Aku memilih untuk tidak lulus " kata Sakura. Dia tidak akan menghianati temannya sendiri bukan?

" Aku setuju dengan Sakura " kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terkejut

" Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? " tanya Kakashi memastikan. Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap tanpa menoleh kearah Kakashi

Kakashi menghela napas sebentar, dia tidak menyangkan jika Naruto akan melakukan hal nekad seperti ini. " Baiklah, kalian semua lulus "

Semua memandang Kakashi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan, binggung, senang, terkejut, semua menjadi satu. Kecuali Sasuke yang memang minim ekspresi. Kakashi kembali menghela napas, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan. " Kalian tidak dengar? Kalian semua lulus "

" _Yosh_, kalau begitu. Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapat misi " kata Naruto bersemangat

" Aku juga _Sensei_, kapan kita dapat misi? " kata Sakura setuju

" Hm.. Kurasa besok kita sudah dapat misi " kata Kakashi yang disambut teriakan senang oleh Naruto dan Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam

" Naruto, aku yakin orangtua mu pasti bangga " gumam Kakashi, tapi dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan kemudian menatap langit tak berawan

" _Aku akan menepati janjiku, Tou-san.. Kaa-san.. _"

...

Terlihat seorang pria dengan mata kanan diperban serta tangan kiri yang disembunyikan dibalik bajunya, terlihat sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Dia adalah Shimura Danzo, siapa pun pasti tahu jika mendengar namanya. Dia adalah pemimpin Anbu Root yang selalu bergerak dalam bayangan dan menggunakan segala cara untuk memenangkan pertempuran walaupun dengan cara kotor. Licik? Iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Pekerjaannya berhenti saat mendengar pintu ruanganya bergeser. Terlihat sosok Anbu yang langsung berlutut didepannya.

" Hm.. kau sudah kembali rupanya? Aku ada misi untukmu " kata Danzo sambil memberikan sebuah gulugan pada Anbu itu. Tanpa menjawab, Anbu itu langsung menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Danzo menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menyeringai

" Ternyata, tidak banyak berubah.. "

**~TBC~**


	2. Dark Scroll Seal

...

**Naruto - ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Dark and Shine**

**Gendre : Adventure & Friendship (Maybe)**

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Scroll Seal**

Hamparan padang rumput hijau muda. Matahari sekarang bersinar dengan terangnya, memantulkan cahaya yang membuat rumput hijau itu terlihat seperti berkilauan. Tidak jauh dari situ terdapat hutan yang dikelilingi pepohonan rimbun. Terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning sedang tertidur disalah satu pohon yang menghadap ke padang rumput. Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun terlihat seperti tidur, sebenarnya dia hanya menutup matanya. Dia sekarang sedang berbaring diatas kepala Kurama dalam wujud rubah raksasa.

" Kurama_-san_, kenapa kita tidak latihan? " tanya Naruto tidak senang

" **Ck. Bukannya hari ini, hari terakhir kau libur?** " kata Kurama, membuat Naruto langsung terduduk melipat kedua tangannya dan mendecih pelan. Memang selama ini Naruto dan Timnya hanya melaksanakan 12 misi rank E dan 13 rank D. Walaupun hanya misi rank E dan D, setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya -sedikit- sibuk

" Tapi aku bosan Kurama_-san_, bosan.. " Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya memutar mata. Walaupun dia sendiri juga suka melakukan Sparing, tapi jika setiap hari? Lama-lama Sparing itu akan jadi membosankan. Sementara Naruto terus mengeluh, Kurama lebih memilih tidur tidak mendegarkan keluhan tidak dipedulikan, Naruto menghela napas dan menutup matanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Membuka matanya, Naruto memandang sekitarnya dengan tatapan takjub. Hamparan rumput hijau muda yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat indah dimatanya.

" _Sepertinya aku telah melewatkan banyak hal _" pikir Naruto. Wajar saja, karena selama ini Naruto tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bahkan jika terjadi hujan batu (?) pun Naruto pasti tidak akan peduli. Setelah puas melihat, Naruto memilih pergi.

Naruto berjalan santai dan memandang datar setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Banyak juga orang yang berbisik saat dirinya lewat, tapi Naruto tetap diam walaupun terkadang perkataan mereka membuatnya sedikit marah. Cukup lama Naruto berjalan sampai muncul tiga Chunin menghadang membuatnya berhenti sebentar.

" Heh! Mau kemana kau Monster? " tanya salah satu dari mereka. Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali berjalan

" Cih, berani sekali kau bocah sialan! " katanya berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya tepat kearah leher Naruto. " Temui orangtuamu di neraka! "

CHRAS

Naruto menahan pedang itu, darah mulai mengalir dari tangan kirinya. Chunnin itu hanya menyeringai, tapi kemudian terkejut dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Naruto mengeluarkan killing intens yang cukup kuat dan menedang Chunnin itu sampai terlempar beberapa meter sampai menabrak sebuah pohon hingga tumbang. Tidak tinggal diam, kedua temannya langsung menyerang Naruto. Tapi belum sempat mereka melakukannya, Naruto sudah ada dibelakang mereka dengan dua peluru angin disamping kiri dan kanan yang langsung melesat kearah mereka mencoba menghidar tapi peluru angin itu lebih cepat.

DUAR

Terjadi ledakan cukup besar. Tapi kedua Chunnin itu hanya bisa bernafas lega dengan mata membulat. Naruto sengaja membelokkan serangannya sehingga mengenai bagunan yang berada dibelakang mereka. Naruto tidak ingin mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tidak berguna dan bodoh seperti mereka.

" Kalian boleh menghinaku, tapi tidak dengan orangtuaku " kata Naruto dan kemudian menghilang menggunakan _Sunshin _meninggalkan mereka yang masih terkejut dengan mulut terbuka. Tidak peduli jika dia akan lebih dibenci oleh penduduk desa.

Naruto kemudian muncul dijalan setapak yang sepi dan dekat dengan bukit dengan ukiran wajah para Hokage. Naruto menatap lekat ukiran wajah Hokage ke-empat, yang dia tahu adalah ayahnya. Kenapa? Karena Naruto sendiri pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Naruto kemudian mendecih pelan, menghiraukan rasa sakit ditangan kirinya.

" _Ne, Tou-san_. Aku memang berjanji akan melindungi Konoha, tapi tidak dengan orang seperti mereka " gumamnya pelan. Pandangannya kemudian teralihkan pada rumah sederhana dengan halaman cukup luas dan tidak terawat. Naruto memercingkan matanya, dia seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ya, dia tidak menyadari jika terdapat rumah disamping jalan setapak itu, padahal dia sendiri sering lewat tempat itu jika pulang tapi baru sekarang menyadarinya.

Merasa –sedikit penasaran, Naruto berjalan dan masuk kedalam rumah tak terawat itu. Banyak debu bertebangan saat dia masuk, membuatnya sedikit batuk. Naruto kemudian berjalan santai menyusuri lorong rumah itu, dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kamar dengan pintu setengah terbuka. Dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar itu, hanya ada satu kasur besar dan tumpukan gulungan disampingnya, tidak lupa satu meja kecil didalamnya.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah bingkai foto diatas meja kecil itu mengambilnya. Tidak terlalu jelas apa gambarnya karena tertutup debu. Tapi debu itu kemudian menghilang dengan sendirinya, karena Naruto mengendalikan angin yang ada disekitarnya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat gambar difoto itu terlihat jelas. Terdapat pria berambut kuning memakai rompi jounin dengan jubah putih dan wanita berambut merah dengan baju biru tersenyum dengan sang pria memegang perut sang wanita yang besar. Pandangan Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi sendu dan meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu ketempatnya.

" _Jadi, ini rumah Tou-san dan Kaa-san? _" pikir Naruto setelah mengetahu pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada setumpuk gulungan didekat meja kecil. Tanpa ada yang memegang, beberapa melayang didepan Naruto seperti ada yang menggerakkan. Naruto menatap datar tulisan digulungan, semuanya adalah gulungan _Fuin _yang pernah dipelajarinya dari Kurama. Kecuali sebuah gulungan dengan tulisan 闇を封印 (Segel Kegelapan) Naruto menaikkan alisnya saat membaca tulisan itu.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan? **" tanya Kurama yang baru saja bangun. Membuat Naruto dengan refleks mengambil gulungan yang melayang didepanya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong senjatanya

" Heh! Dasar Rubah Pemalas, lebih baik kau sembuhkan tanganku " kata Naruto saat merasa tangan kirinya terasa sakit lagi. Kurama hanya megeram pelan, dia tahu jika penduduk desa lagi yang melakukannya. Apa mereka belum puas? Tidak perlu waktu lama luka itu langsung hilang tak berbekas

" **Hm? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?** " tanya Kurama lagi, dia tahu jika Naruto hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Hm.. Tidak ada. Ayo pergi " kata Naruto yang membuat Kurama mendengus sebal

...

Langit biru kini berganti dengan warna jingga. Disebuah Training Ground, terlihat seorang berambut raven berdiri sedikit membungkuk tengah mengatur nafasnya. Ditempatnya berdiri banyak kunai berserakan dibatang pohon dan tanah, ada juga beberapa pohon yang sudah hangus terbakar menjadi abu. Mata Onyx nya menajam saat merasa ada cakra asing didekatnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke melemparkan beberapa kunai kearah salah satu pohon yang tidak jauh darinya, tapi yang ada kunai yang dilempar Sasuke malah berbalik kearahnya namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Tapi Sasuke sayup-sayup mendengar suara perempuan. Apa dia terkena genjutsu?

" Tidak buruk " katanya dengan nada datar, Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih pelan

" Apa yang kau inginkan? " tanya Sasuke, dia tidak suka seperti ini. Dia seperti berbicara dengan angin saja

" Sepertinya belum saatnya memberitahukannya, ya? " Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksudnya?

Seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, suara itu kembali sayup terdengar ditelinganya. " Balas dendam pada sesorang, apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui alasannya? Rasa sakit akan membuatmu kuat itulah yang diharapkannya, tapi tidak ingin kau masuk terlalu dalam "

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Sasuke kembali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Pikirannya kemudian menuju masa kelam yang dialaminya beberapa tahun lalu, saat Itachi membunuh semua Uchiha dan hanya menyisakannya –sendiri. Mata Onyx nya menjadi semakin kelam dibanding sebelumnya, menyiratkan kebencian yang teramat didalamnya.

Merasa tubuhnya lelah, Sasuke memilih pulang kerumahnya. Tanpa disadari terdapat sosok berambut merah dibalik pohon mengamati dari jauh Sasuke yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, tatapannya datar tidak ada emosi maupun seringai terukir diwajahnya yang memakai topeng.

Sasuke berjalan santai memandang lurus kedepan sampai dia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke hanya memandang datar. Berlalu, itu yang terjadi tidak menyapa satu sama lain. Sasuke berhenti, dia menengok kebelakang –hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilakukannya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan aura berbeda dari Naruto. Merasa tidak ada gunanya memikiran hal yang tidak penting Sasuke kembali berjalan, dia sudah cukup dipusingkan oleh orang misterius tadi –walaupun tidak ada wujudnya.

...

Malam semakin gelap dan bulan terlihat bulat penuh, suasana sepi hanya ada suara angin yang menerpa pepohonan. Dari kamarnya Naruto memandang kosong langit malam yang terlihat dijendelanya. Pandangan Naruto teralihkan kearah gulugan jutsu diatas meja yang sempat dia lupakan. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengambilnya. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin membuka gulungan itu, dengan perlahan tangan Naruto membuka gulugan itu. Tapi tidak ada tulisan sama sekali didalamnya. Berfikir, Naruto kemudian mengigit jarinya dan saat darahnya menetes ke atas lembaran kosong itu.

BOM POFT

Suara dentuman kecil disertai asap cukup tebal muncul dari gulungan itu, kertas yang kosong kemudian bertuliskan カイ(Kai : Lepas). Naruto langsung bergegas membuka jedela kamarnya, membiarkan asap itu keluar. " Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Gulungan menyebalkan, kenapa harus meledak segala? " umpat Naruto pada gulungan terkutuk itu –menurutnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat tulisan yang ada digulungan itu. Apa maksudnya?

" **Apa yang kau lakukan? **" tanya Kurama tiba-tiba muncul disamping Naruto dalam wujud manusia, menatap Naruto intens

" Eeh, sejak kapan kau keluar? "tanya Naruto balik dengan wajah horor sambil menunjuk Kurama. Lama-lama dia akan terkena serangan jantung jika terus begini. Kurama mendengus sebal, sudah dua kali Naruto membangunkannya dari tidur indahnya. Kurama kemudian berdiri mengambil gulungan yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Matanya terbelalak kaget begitu membaca tulisan disampul gulungan itu, Naruto memandang Kurama binggung. Apa ada yang salah?

" **Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?** " tanya Kurama yang tidak mengerti kenapa gulungan terlarang itu ada padanya, tapi Naruto hanya diam.

Cukup, kesabaran Kurama sudah habis. Dengan kasar Kurama menarik kaos Naruto sehingga kepalanya mendongak keatas dan melihat wajah Kurama yang marah. Namun belum sempat Kurama memarahi Naruto. Tiba-tiba terasa sebuah aura gelap disekitar mereka, membuat Naruto berdiri siaga kecuali Kurama yang hanya diam dan mengumpat dalam hati " _**Sial!**_ "

Aura gelap itu semakin pekat, membentuk sebuah sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam. Naruto hanya bisa terkejut melihatnya. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya. Naruto seperti berada didepan cermin hanya saja warna matanya berbeda, sosok itu memiliki warna biru gelap.

" _A-apa? Siapa dia?_ " pikir Naruto terkejut. Tapi belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Kurama sudah lebih dulu memukul tengkuknya dan membuat pingsan lalu menidurkanya dikasur. Kurama menatap tajam sosok didepanya yang sedang menyeringai dan dibalas deathglare penyambutan olehnya.

" **Heh, aku yakin kau yang membuat Naruto membuka ini** " kata Kurama sambil menunjuk gulungan yang dipegangnya

" **Oh, ayolah jangan tegang begitu** " jawab sosok itu dengan santai membuat guratan muncul didahi Kurama untuk sekian kalinya

" **Aku ingin kau tidak menganggunya. Kau mendengarku Yami?** " kata Kurama. Sosok itu adalah _Yami Naruto_. _Yami_ sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kegelapan yang mengisi hati seseorang. Kegelapan bisa hidup jika mengaktifkan sebuah gulungan jutsu terlarang dan hanya orang-orang dari Uzushiogakure yang mengetahuinya. Tapi gulungan itu menimbulkan masalah besar karena bisa mengendalikan orang -yang cocok- untuk membukannya, sehingga mereka memilih untuk melenyapkannya dan hanya beberapa orang yang memilikinya termasuk _Uzumaki Kushina_.

Mendengarnya membuat Yami menyeringai. " **Aku tidak menjaminnya.. Lagipula kau akan berbagi tempat denganku **" kata Yami Naruto masih dengan seringai diwajahnya dan kemudian menghilang menyatu dengan kegelapan.

Kurama menghela nafas panjang dan duduk ditepian kasur. Setelah ini sepertinya dia akan sibuk. Satu saja sudah membuatnya repot apalagi dua? Cukup lama berdiam, Kurama teringat sesuatu dan kali ini dia yang menyeringai. "** Aku perlu bantuan **" gumam Kurama yang kemudian keluar memalui jendela dan pergi entah kemana.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Review :

Q : Wew pengenalan character?.

A : Ya

Q : Apa itu Naruto?

A : Bukan. Itu orang lain

Q : Pair naruto siapa?

A : Belum terpikirkan

Thanks buat yang sudah Fav/Fol/Review


	3. My Beside Dark

**...**

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Dark and Shine**

**Gendre : Adventure & Friendship (Maybe)**

**Chapter 3**

**My Beside Dark**

Terlihat empat orang berjalan dengan santai meyusuri jalan setapak yang sepi. Tiganya adalah anak kecil berumur 13thn dan satunya berumur 23thn. Suasan sangat panas saat itu, tetapi terdapat beberapa genangan air disekitarnya. Salah satu diantara mereka menaikkan alisnya saat menyadari genangan air disekitar mereka, tapi sisanya tidak peduli akan hal itu. Merasa aneh, dia menarik pelan lengan baju orang yang lebih tua darinya membuat orang itu menoleh kearahnya.

" Ada apa Sakura? " tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang menunjukkan wajah gelisah. Namun belum sempat Sakura mengatakannya, tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi terbelah menjadi dua membuatnya sedikit gemetar karena terkejut. Tapi setelah itu bernafas lega, ternyata hanya sebatang kayu yang terbelah.

Terlihat dua orang berpakaian hitam memakai _Hita-ate_ Kumogakure, satu dari mereka mempunyai satu tanduk sedangkan satunya dengan dua tanduk. "Siapa kalian!?" tanya Sasuke, mata Onyx-nya menajam

" _Demon Brother_, Missing_-nin_ dari Kirigakure. Apa aku salah? " kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka adalah Gozu dan Meizu.

" Biar kutebak, kau adalah Hatake Kakashi _The Copy of Ninja_ " kata Meizu yang memiliki dua tanduk

" Kita segera selesaikan ini, Meizu " kata Gozu yang memiliki satu tanduk dan langsung menyerang menggunakan sarung tangan logamnya

Namun dengan sigap Sakura langsung membuat handseal. "**Doton : Doryuheki**" Tidak lama muncul dinding terbuat dari tanah yang melindungi mereka tapi serangan Gozu lebih kuat, sebelum dinding itu hancur mereka segera melompat menghindar.

DUARK

" Heh! Apa ini? Tidak menarik " kata Gozu dengan nada sarkatis

" **Futton : Hanachiri Mai **" kata Naruto. Muncul pusaran angin disertai beberapa kunai peledak yang dilempar Sakura, langsung menerjang Gozu dan Meizu membuat mereka terlempar beberapa meter sampai menabrak pohon. Sasuke kemudian melemparkan 3 Shuriken yang telah disambung dengan senar tipis melilit tubuh mereka, kemudian membuat handseal sambil memegang ujung senar tipis tadi.

" **Katon : Ryūka no Jutsu **"

Api menjalar melalui senar tipis. Tubuh Gozu dan Meizu terbakar di-iringi suara teriakan kesakitan, tidak perlu waktu lama tubuh mereka sudah hangus menjadi abu. Sasuke yang melihatnya menunjukkan seringai tipis. " Ini aneh. Kenapa musuh mengirim Missing-nin? Bukannya Hokage-Jiji bilang misi ranking C "

" Kau benar. Ini aneh " kata Sasuke menyetujui pemikiran Naruto

" Kakashi-sensei, bisa kau jelaskan? " tanya Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke. Kakashi kemudian menjelaskan semuanya. Misi yang diberikan Shandaime Hokage untuk mengawasi dan membantu pembangunan jembatan di Nami No Kuni, misi ranking C untuk Genin. Jadi sedikit aneh jika misi ranking C tetapi musuhnya seorang Missing_-nin_.

" Sekarang misi ini menjadi misi rank A. Apa yang kalian pilih, melanjutkan misi ini atau pulang ke Konoha " kata Kakashi setelah menjelaskan semuanya

" Cih. Pengecut sekali kembali ke Konoha hanya karena dua Missing_-nin_ itu " kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis

" Kami lanjutkan misi ini. Kau setuju kan Sakura? " kata Naruto. Sedikit ragu, Sakura berpikir cukup lama sebelum menyetujuinya. Lagipula kenapa harus khawatir? Bukannya ada tiga ninja hebat yang bisa diandalkan.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dermaga kecil diperbatasan Nami No Kuni. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan orang yang menyewa mereka. Perlu waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke dermaga. Mereka disambut seorang pria parubaya berambut putih dan memakai kacamata bergagang hitam, dapat disimpulkan dia adalah Tazuna orang yang menyewa mereka.

" Terimakasih sudah mau datang. Maaf, tidak bisa menjemput kalian ke Konoha " kata Tazuna tersenyum

" Tidak perlu minta maaf Tazuna_-san_. Hanya ada beberapa Missing_-nin_ yang menganggu tadi " kata Kakashi santai

" Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan dirumahku saja? " tawar Tazuna yang dibalas anggukan oleh seluruh anggota Team 7, mereka kemudian menaiki perahu. Dari sungai itu terlihat jembatan yang hampir setengah jadi, tapi anehnya tidak ada seorang pekerja pun disana. Mereka kemudian sampai dirumah Tazuna yang tidak terlalu besar. Tazuna kemudian mengetuk pintu, terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang membuka pintu dan kini tengah berkacak pinggang.

" Tou_-san_! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan pulang terlambat! " kata wanita itu marah

" Ja-jangan marah dulu Tsunami_-chan_. A- aku tadi menjemput menjemput ninja dari Konoha " kata Tazuna sambil menunjuk kearah mereka. Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunami langsung menoleh kearah Team 7 yang tersenyum canggung kecuali Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar. Tsunami menghela napas lalu tersenyum.

" Maaf, kalian melihatnya.. Silahkan masuk " kata Tsunami membuka pintu. Mereka kemudian masuk dan mengucapkan salam. Tsunami menyuruh mereka duduk diruang tamu lalu pergi ke dapur. Tazuna kemudian menjelaskan semuanya.

Nami No Kuni sebenarnya sebuah desa yang damai, sampai kemunculan Gato seorang pengusaha kaya ingin menguasai Nami No Kuni untuk keperluan pribadinya. Desa. Kini banyak dihuni oleh Bandit, penduduk tidak berani melawan karena mereka akan dibunuh jika melakukannya. Sedangkan pembangunan jembatan itu, dibagun tanpa sepengetahuan Gato tapi karena ada yang membocorkan informasi. Gato melakukan berbagai serangan, para pekerja pun berhenti karena takut. Namun Tazuna tidak menyangkan jika Gato akan mengunkan Missing_-nin_ untuk menghentikan pembangunan jembatan itu.

" Jadi, apa kalian mau membantu? " tanya Tazuna berharap

" Kami sudah memuntuskan untuk membantu Anda, Tazuna-san " kata Kakashi

" Percuma saja! Gato akan membunuh kalian! " kata anak kecil memakai baju dan topi putih, celana coklat, bersembunyi dibalik pintu hanya memperlihatkan setengah badannya

" Inari! Jangan menganggu! " kata Tsunami yang datang membawa nampan berisi minuman. Anak kecil yang dipanggil Inari langsung berlari pergi. Tsunami menghela napas.

" Maaf ya.. Inari memang seperti itu " kata Tsunami sambil meletakkan minuman teh diatas meja

" Inari? Nama yang bagus " kata Sakura tersenyum, dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunami. "_Tapi sikapnya menyebalkan_" pikir Sakura

" Lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu. Kalian pasti lelah " kata Tazuna

" Terimakasih. Maaf jika merepotkan " kata Kakashi sopan

...

Malam semakin larut, hanya suara burung hantu yang terdengar. Namun anehnya juga terdengar beberapa dentingan senjata dan rapalan jutsu disekitar hutan Nami No Kuni. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya mencoba tidak menghiraukan. Didalam hutan terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik dengan kaos oren sedang berlatih. Melempar sebuah kunai lalu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan muncul menangkap kunai yang dilemparnya tadi, entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya.

" **Hoi. Apa kau tidak bosan?** " tanya Kurama dalam sosok manusia, entah sejak kapan sudah menyender pada pohon tidak jauh dari Naruto. Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali melakukan hal yang dari tadi dilakukannya. Naruto berhenti ketika merasakan sebuah cakra, tapi saat menoleh kebelakang dia sudah tidak berada lagi dihutan. Dia sekarang berada disebuah tempat ditepian sungai, langit tak berawan dan berbintang hanya ada bulan.

" **Kau lemah..** " kata sosok yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan nada dingin. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sosok itu berada beberapa meter didepannya.

" Yah. Mungkin kau benar. Aku memang lemah " kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Namun tidak disangka muncul dua harimau yang langsung menyerang Naruto. Tapi dengan sigap Naruto menyebar beberapa kunai dan menghilang lalu muncul dibelakang sosok itu sambil menghunuskan kunainya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan, Yami? " tanya Naruto dingin. Tapi sosok yang dipanggil Yami hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dengan cepat Yami lenyap seperti debu lalu muncul kembali disamping Naruto, tubuhnya sekarang di-lilit oleh rantai hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah. Mencoba bergerak, tapi sia-sia karena rantai itu kuat menekan. Naruto tersenyum kecut, memang sisi gelapnya ini lebih kuat darinya. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa lebih kuat.

" **Oh. Ayolah bukankah kau sudah tahu?** " kata Yami mencoba berbasa-basi

" Kalau begitu berhentilah mengangguku " nada bicara Naruto sedikit meninggi

" _**Tidak menganggumu? Yang benar saja, saat ini juga aku bisa membunuhmu. Tapi sedikit bermain boleh juga**_ " pikir Yami Naruto dengan seringai sadis diwajahnya. Wajah pembunuh sangat terpampang jelas diwajahnya, membuat Naruto sedikit menelan ludahnya.

PLETAK

" **Hoi! Sakit tahu! **" kata Yami mengelus kepalanya baru saja dipukul oleh Kurama yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya

" **Huh. Bukankah kau memberikan waktu satu tahun padanya!** " kata Kurama marah, sungguh dia tidak suka dengan orang yang se-enak jidatnya memutuskan sesuatu secara sepihak. Walaupun mungkin memang itulah sifat Naruto sebenarnya, berhubung Yami adalah sisi gelapnya sendiri dengan kata lain kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja Kurama tidak suka. Seandainya saja dulu Kushina melenyapkan gulungan itu. Kurama menghela napas.

" **Cih. Jangan ikut campur Rubah Jelek** " kata Yami dengan nada sarkatis yang membuatnya kembali mendapat benjolan dikepalanya. Naruto menghela napas melihat dua orang didepannya. Dia yakin setelah ini akan terjadi perang diantara mereka berdua. Memejamkan matanya Naruto mencoba kembali kedunia nyata. Dia tidak ingin lama berada disini dengan dua orang keras kepala, walaupun dia sendiri juga.

Membuka matanya, Naruto sedikit menyipit saat sebuah cahaya mengenainya. Mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Setelah fokus, Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Matahari sudah naik, itu artinya malam sudah berlalu. Naruto jadi teringat seringai Yami saat akan pergi dari tempat itu. Entah kenapa timbul rasa takut didirinya saat melihatnya. "Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati dengannya" pikir Naruto, kemudian mengambil jaket yang dilepasnya saat berlatih dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai, dia berhenti saat melihat seorang gadis memakai Yukata putih sedang memetik beberapa tumbuhan disekitarnya. Merasakan keberadaan orang lain, refleks gadis itu menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum ramah saat melihatnya. Naruto membalas senyum gadis itu, membuat semburat merah muncul dipipinya. "_Suminase._ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" Namaku Naruto. Aku hanya jalan-jalan " jawab Naruto bohong. Gadis itu hanya mengganguk dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya

" Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Hutan ini tidak aman "

" Iya, aku tahu. Em.. "

" Haku. Yuki Haku "

" Aku mengerti, Haku_-chan_ "

BLUSH

Kembali semburat merah muncul dipipi Haku. Dia tidak menyangka ada orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Padahal orang yang lebih dulu mengenalnya tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia merasa seperti dihargai. Setelah mengatakannya Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Tazuna. Meninggalkan Haku yang masih meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan wajah memerah. Selama perjalanan Naruto membaca buku kecil yang selalu dibawanya, sebuah seringai muncul saat menemukan hal yang dicarinya.

...

Matahari sudah terbit walaupun begitu, kabut masih tetap menutupi daerah Nami No Kuni. Sudah seminggu ini Team 7 mengawasi pembangunan jembatan, tidak ada tanda-tanda penyerangan Gato. Sekarang mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke jembatan, hanya mengecek saja karena hari ini para pekerja diliburkan karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan akibat kabut. Terlihat Tsunami melambaikan tangannya kearah Tazuna yang kini sudah tidak terlihat, lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan membereskan beberapa peralatan dapur ditemani oleh Inari.

" _Kaa-san_.. " mendengarnya Tsunami menoleh. "Menurut _Kaa-san_.. Apa mereka akan berhasil?" tanya Inari ragu, Tsunami tersenyum menanggapinya lalu mengelus pelan kepala Inari

" Kita harus percaya pada mereka, Inari " kata Tsunami mencoba meyakinkannya. Lagipula melihat kesungguhan mereka lah yang membuat Tsunami percaya jika mereka dapat membantu. Tiba-tiba pintu belakang dapur didobrak dan melihatkan lima Bandit dengan wajah beringas. Refleks Tsunami langsung memeluk Inari.

" Cih. Jadi, kita harus membunuh mereka? " salah saatu dari Bandit tersebut langsung menarik rambut Tsunami dan tangan kanan memegang sebuah pedang.

DUAK BRUGK

" Naruto_-nii_!? "

...

" Sial." desis Sasuke matanya yang berwarna merah dengan dua Tomoe menatap gusar musuh didepannya. Tubuhnya kini penuh dengan tusukan Senbo, tak terkecuali Naruto yang ada disampingnya. Mereka sekarang berada ditengah puluhan cermin es dan didalam cermin itu terdapat banyak pantulan orang yang sama memakai topeng putih dengan garis merah.

" Berhenti mengumpat, Teme! Itu tidak akan membantu! " kata Naruto mencoba mendeteksi dimana musuh yang asli. Karena Sharingan Sasuke saat ini tidak bisa diandalkan, hanya dapat menunjukkan pergerakan musuh saja.

" _Sial. Kenapa tidak bisa dicari!?_ " pikir Sasuke

" Apa ada kata terakhir sebelum aku membunuh kalian? " tanya wanita bertopeng didalam cermin. Naruto mendecih pelan, tidak ada yang menjawab. Kembali puluhan Senbo melayang kearah mereka, walaupun sudah ditangkis tapi tetap saja ada beberapa yang mengenai tubuh.

BUAGH

Sedikit lengah, Sasuke terlempar menabrak salah satu cermin karena mendapat tendangan keras dari musuhnya yang keluar dari cermin disampingnya. Naruto mencoba memanfaatkan keadaan segera mengarahkan pukulan kearah topeng yang dipakainya hingga pecah. Menampakkan wajah manis wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto, wanita itu berdiri –sedikit membungkuk, tersenyum kearahnya.

" Maaf, Naruto_-kun._ Kau bisa membunuhku sekarang " katanya masih tersenyum

" Aku sudah menduganya, Haku_-chan_. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu " terlihat Haku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya

" Jangan mengasihani musuhmu, Naruto_-kun_. Itu bisa menjadi bumerang untukmu " kata Haku yang beniat akan melemparkan Senbo beracun kearah Naruto, karena ini perintah dari Tuan-nya untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi. Tapi saat merasakan perasaan tidak enak tetang Tuan-nya, Haku langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Naruto tidak menghiraukan, dia pergi kearah Sasuke yang tidak bergerak lalu mendekatkan telinganya kearah dada. Naruto menghela napas lega, Temannya selamat walaupun ada banyak luka.

Ditempat lain terlihat Kakashi dan Sakura mengatur napas setelah berhasil menghentikan pergerakan musuh. Kakashi kini membuat handseal. Muncul kilatan listrik ditangan kanannya, bergerak cepat Kakashi menghunuskannya tepat dijantung. " Maaf, Zabuza. Tapi aku harus membunuhmu "

" _Heh! Mati dengan keadaan seperti ini? Memalukan."_ pikir Zabuza. Sebagian tubuhnya kini ditahan oleh tanah yang mencuat dibawah kakinya, jangan lupakan anjing sumon milik sang musuh mengigit dan menahan pergerakannya. Belum lagi pedangnya yang terlempat cukup jauh sehingga tidak bisa mengambilnya. Inikah tadik yang diberikan Kami-sama? Membunuhnya sebelum melakukan hal yang terpenting untuknya? Entahlah, Zabuza hanya pasrah.

JLLEEB!

Mata Kakashi melebar begitu pula Sakura yang kini menutup mulutnya menahan jeritan melihat kejadian yang tidak terduga didepannya. Tazuna hanya bisa melihat dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya berharap didepannya sebuah mimpi tapi itu tidak mungkin. "I-ini.. Tidak mungkin.." kata Sakura dengan wajah pucat

" Naruto! "

~TBC~

.

.

Gomen gk sempet bales Review (padahal belum baca Review #plak)

But

Thanks buat yang sudah Fav/Fol/Review

.

.

Sankyuu


End file.
